The Real Suicide Squad
by EmbraceSadness
Summary: The first Suicide Squad was a moderate success. The Light decides that they should have one of their own. To rival that of the "Young Justice League", they assemble a team of the most dangerous, young villains out there. These kids may look harmless, but they're going to come in striking. Sometimes, being bad is a good thing. (Rated T for now. Coarse language. Slash.)
1. Prologue

CASE FILE #BO376RT89N

RED HOOD

Alias: Jason Todd

Other Name: The Red Hood

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Date Of Birth: August 16th, 1955

Weight and Height: Unknown

Extent of Powers: None

Other:

The Red Hood is no force to be taken lightly. Though he seems to be quite like a normal human, he is anything but, and must be handled with extreme caution and prejudice. He may attempt to play mind games or bribe you into letting him out of his containment room. Do so under no circumstances.

Do not allow his cheery attitude to fool you, as he can exhibit signs similar to that of bipolar disorder. If he asks, do not give him anything. If he speaks, attempt not to respond unless absolutely necessary. Attempt to cut off all ties and contacts with him, unless necessary.

For more information, see LIGHT files, #4576, Containment 678

CASE FILE #HTY7349UI8

SCANDAL

Alias: Cassandra "Scandal" Savage

Other Name: None

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Date Of Birth: Unknown

Weight and Height: Unknown

Extent of Powers: Regenerative Abilities, Longevity

Other:

Scandal Savage is the daughter of Vandal Savage. She possesses extreme capabilities and is not to be tampered with unless necessary. DO NOT attempt to open her cage without proper permission or safety checks. DO NOT attempt to aid her in anything without proper permission or safety checks. DO NOT attempt to make contact without proper permission or safety checks.

Scandal exhibits signs of many disorders and can be seen exhibiting in crazed manners upon further study. She does not react well to pain. If attempting to escape or exhibiting these mannerisms, shock her. If attempting to hurt anybody or anything, shock her. If she is misbehaving, shock her.

Scandal Savage is known to have a cheery, insane attitude, much like that of The Red Hood. Do not let it fool you. She is prone to violence and insane mannerisms when allowed contact with those other than herself.

Do not attempt to make any contact with her at all without proper permission or safety checks.

For more information, see LIGHT files, #7895, Containment 784

CASE FILE #56YTRJI89D

RAVAGER

Alias: Rose Wilson

Other Name: Ravager

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Date Of Birth: Classified

Weight and Height: Unknown

Extent of Powers: None

Other:

Ravager is the daughter of Deathstroke. She is extremely obedient when it comes to following orders, but can be dangerous if let loose. She is to be contained according to her schedule. Always chain her at precisely 72% tightness on the meter beside her cell.

She is to be fed and nurtured according to her schedule. She is to sleep according to her schedule. If she does not follow her schedule, there will be proper punishment in order. She must follow the schedule laid out for her at all times.

Deathstroke is allowed instant clearance to go in and see her as well as take her out, but will do so according to the schedule. Anyone else other than officials must have proper permission and papers to do so, and must do so according to the schedule.

Rose Wilson is not as unstable as others, but is still a dangerous force and is not to be tampered or messed with at anytime. She is capable of violent tendencies and bouts of anger.

Do not attempt anything outside of the schedule, or punishments will be presented.

For more information, see LIGHT files, #4352, Containment 349

CASE FILE #459THC63P

INERTIA

Alias: Thaddeus Thawne II

Other Name: Inertia

Sex: Male

Age:

Physically: 13-14

Mentally: Unknown

According to Speedforce: Unknown

Date Of Birth: Classified

Weight and Height: Unknown

Extent of Powers: Accelerated Speed, Accelerated Healing, Ability To Tamper With Space/Time Continuum.

(Extent of powers unknown)

Other:

Inertia is a clone of the time traveller, Impulse, who exhibited signs of extreme power. Thaddeus Thawne and CADMUS successfully managed to clone the hero. The clone was then grown into the perfect being over an accelerated amount of time. When deemed ready, he was released and brought over to the Light's hands.

Inertia is a sullen and serious clone who will follow orders without hesitation. Though, he has an extreme amount of hate for all Allens, particularly the source material from which he was made. For that reason, unless contained, he will seemingly go "rogue" and bring about destruction everywhere just to kill and replace the source material.

He is held in an enlarged test tube deemed "The Bathtub". His face is covered with a mask that completely blocks out all his senses. The test tube is also covered in a blocking substance to ensure that he does not attempt to escape.

He is fed and nurtured through tubes. He does not require any assistance. He is not to be messed or tampered with. The only people authorized to enter the room he is held in are proper officials and scientists willing to study him with the proper papers and permission from officials to do so.

Do not attempt to make contact with him. He exhibits violent tendencies and the will to kill for pleasure at times as well.

For more information, see CADMUS files, #457890

CASE FILE #FT6439TY7

PROJECT MATCH

Alias: None

Other Name: MATCH

Sex: Male

Age:

Physically: 15-16

Mentally: 7-8

Date Of Birth: Unknown

Weight and Height: Unknown

Extent of Powers: Most Kryptonian Powers (Super Strength, Super Hearing, Heat Vision, Capability of Flight, etc.)

(Extent of powers unknown)

Other:

MATCH is EXTREMELY unstable.

He was the first attempt at a clone of Superman. He was force-grown using full Kryptonian DNA and was left mentally unstable and incapable of functioning for the use of the LIGHT. He was scrapped.

After being discovered by the second clone of Superman, Project KR, and being successfully contained once more, it was found that a pod was unacceptable for the possible risks of danger it created. He was moved to a new containment pod.

MATCH has settled down slightly, but is in no means ready or capable for freedom of movement. He is to be kept inside his pod at all times. He is to wear an inhibitor collar and straightjacket that will prevent him from moving at all times. His pod if to be elevated and surrounded with bits of Kryptonite at all times.

Nobody is to access his chamber but officials. He is unstable and is not to be tampered with under any circumstance. Anybody who comes in to see him is not to pass the white lines circled around his pod. Doing so can bring up risks of danger. Do not attempt.

For more information, see CADMUS files, #4589762

...

PROJECT: SUICIDE SQUAD ATTEMPT TWO

Underway


	2. And So It Begins

There was a new guard out today.

Somebody he had never seen before. Usually, it was that same slightly chubby male with the green eyes he had once managed to stab when the idiot had decided to look through his little peephole. You would think that would be enough to drive him away, but it apparently wasn't.

Today, though, it wasn't him. In fact, it wasn't a " _him_ " at all. It was a girl. A real, live woman.

Jason Todd hadn't seen one in years.

Well, other than that bitch Amanda Waller who came to see him every now and then. But, cows didn't count as real woman, now, did they?

This lady, though, had a bust and everything. Jason would reach his hand out to touch her, but he enjoyed playing mind games with his victims rather than just getting physical right away.

"Hello." he grinned ferally, incisors clearly visible despite the fact that she wasn't looking over at him. She was staring straight ahead, the way they were all supposed to. But, she would come around. They all fell victim to his charm eventually.

"Hey." he repeated, "I'm talking to you." She continued to stare straight ahead, her head of blonde hair hidden by her helmet that was fastened tightly around her neck.

Right. Like he was going to lean over and give her a fucking concussion.

He sighed and peered through the peephole once more. She had the ability to close it, and hadn't as of yet, which must be good news. Either that or she didn't know it closed.

 _Meh_. Jason was going with he was winning her over.

He breathed on the back of her neck quite loudly and purposely, his eyes sparkling with glee as he saw the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He smirked and leaned his tongue out, licking the nape of her neck through her apparent "protection" which wasn't doing much protecting, mind you.

"I know you can hear me." he whispered softly, "I know you want it." She flinched and Jason retracted his tongue boredly. He then managed to fit his hand through the small opening and grabbed a hold of her helmet, effectively removing it. It hit the floor with an audible "clunk". He began running his hand through her hair, an amused smile on his face. He could hear her breath hitch. Jason smirked. He had her right where he wanted her.

Newbies. So predictable. Never know what to do on the first day.

"You like that, babe?" he asked, and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "You can have more, you know. We can do anything you want. You like it rough? I'm sure you do. All you have to do is unlock the door. Let me out, and we can-"

He was interrupted when he heard a sudden slam and there was a searing pain in his arm. He let out a scream of pain, and retracted his hand from the opening which she had slammed on his arm. He let out a string of colorful curse words, falling back and hissing. His arm was bleeding. Fuck.

" _Fuck you, bitch!_ " he screamed, enraged, " _Go to hell! Suck a million dicks! Ow! Fucking Jesus!_ "

She shut the opening after that whilst Jason sucked at the blood on his arm in an attempt to stop it from bleeding where the bitch had attempted to _severe his fucking limb_. "Never trust a bitch, Red." he muttered to himself as a reminder as he continued sucking on his arm.

He let out another enraged scream and struck out, kicking the door in anger. He pounded against it for a little while longer. Not with the want to escape, but the need to scare the living shit out of the bitch. Or course, he had no idea whether or not it had worked, as there was a fucking door in the way.

There always seemed to be fucking doors in the way of everything.

Grumbling, Jason retreated back to the corner of the room- _sorry, cell_ -and plopped down onto his crinkled mattress that was kind of starting to smell like somebody decided to piss on his "bed" and then had covered up their tracks by spraying it with some peroxide or something. Either that or a skunk had had an accident in here.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. It was a dreary grey. The same grey he had been stuck with for the past forever he had been here. There was no way to tell time, so seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours.

Hours were days. Days were months.

It was a sick, pitiful life. Stuck in a smallass box with only a peephole and no way out other than a damn door that he knew would never open.

It was better than most situations, he supposed.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder if he was really as dangerous as everyone else made him out to be.

* * *

Scandal Savage realized instantly that there was a change. She realized even before anything actually happened.

It was a dreary day. A cloudy one. She had been practicing her handstands against the bars of her cage, pulling herself up with her legs wrapped around the bars and then going back down. Her cage allowed her to see the outside world as there was a window to her left and a door right in front of her. It was raining. It seemed to be grey everywhere, in both her cage and the outside world.

She had been attempting to pull her tongue out upside down with her own bare hands when the people had walked in.

People. Real, live people.

She hadn't seen people in ages. Ever since that mean lady had come in and told her that she couldn't see people anymore after the last "incident", she had been left alone other than at meals or when she got sick.

The last "incident" hadn't really been an _incident_ anyways...Seriously, the guy was being annoying, calling her a "bitch" among other things. All she had attempted to do was dish out a little karma!

He had deserved those chemicals she had crammed down his throat.

Of course, because of the fact that she wasn't allowed to have any other human contact, the fact that there were at least twenty people in here with her was pretty odd. Out of the ordinary, anyways.

She decided she was going to make friends with all of them! She also decided to ignore the fact that they all had guns. And that they were all pointed straight at her.

"Hi boys!" she giggled, letting her tongue drop and waving at them with both hands. One of the men ran over to her and hit her feet. Losing her balance on the bars, Scandal fell to the floor harshly.

 _Ow_. Okay, so, friends aren't friendly. _Noted_.

She grinned and picked herself up, rolling her neck back and cracking her knuckles. Some of them stared angrily at her, but most stared fearfully. Which was good. Fear was a powerful weapon, and her favourite one to use at that.

"What's with the party? Is it my birthday! I thought I didn't have one!" she exclaimed, cocking her head in the direction of the man closest to her. The man that had knocked her down. He glared angrily at her.

"Shut up, girl. Be glad you're still alive at all. Be grateful the Light still finds that you are useful to them-"

She reached out and grabbed at him, pulling him close. She took her other hand and wrapped it around his neck. He was in her grasp now. She put him in the closest she could get to a chokehold, squeezing his Adam's apple like there was no tomorrow. He flailed around, fear apparent in his eyes. People around them panicked.

She glared at him.

"Do you know who you're _talking_ to?" she hissed, "Do you know who my _father_ is? Do you know what he'll do to you if he hears you talking shit about me? _Trust_ _me_ when I say it _won't_ be pretty, you _slimy little bastard-_ "

Electricity surged all throughout the cage and Scandal screamed and instinctively let go of the asshole, curling in on herself on the floor. She shook as the current continued for about another minute.

Pain. There was pain everywhere. Her brain was screaming but her mouth just let out tiny, little whimpers. She cackled, though, because she wanted to show them she wasn't scared. That she wasn't going to be their little toy.

When the awful crackling of electricity finally stopped and Scandal was given a chance to breathe, she could hear the clunks and beeps of her many locks being opened and the creaks of the cage around her.

They were taking her out? Her heart began beating fast in her chest and she allowed herself to go limp and not to fight back as they lifted her up with extreme caution and secured her to a gurney of sorts. A gurney with a whole lot of buckles and belts.

But, it didn't even matter, because she was _getting out_. She was out of the cage. It was a surreal moment. She didn't even _care_ where they were taking her because she was _finally_ getting out.

Had her father finally taken pity on her and forgiven her for her rash actions? Had he heard her pleas and was letting her out?

"Where we taking them, again?" she heard a voice say. She was feeling a little dizzy from the electrical shocks and the fact that she was finally out, but she heard it just fine.

"We have to administer the drug. Then we take them to the meeting." another voice said, and she heard the person grunt in annoyance. "Just be glad we got her and not one of them crazies."

Another chuckled. "You mean it gets _crazier_?" A chorus of laughs and then she was being wheeled out. There was a strap around her face which made it kind of hard to move, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cage getting farther and farther away.

The empty cage. No more caged Scandal. She was out. She was free.

She took one final look at it, at the place she had lived in for the last few years. And then a door was slammed in her face, and it was gone.

It was _gone_.

Scandal was _free_.


	3. Day Turned Upside Down

_Scandal was free._

* * *

" _FUCK OFF, MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

To say that Jason was in a difficult situation was a major understatement. Honestly, when the day had started, he had _not_ expected it to go like this.

Yet, here he was, holding onto the his cell door with all his might as somebody attempted to drag him from said cell.

You'd think that Jason would _want_ to get out, but it was really the complete opposite. In the room, he was trapped and considered a dirty criminal, yes. But he was _safe_. Outside, wherever the hell they were taking him to, he _wasn't_. And, it was obvious they had ill intentions. Jason wasn't stupid.

He had gone against _Joker_ , for fucks sake.

' _You also died_.' his brain reminded him ever so helpfully. Jason grunted, and then screamed and kicked at the person trying to drag him away. The person huffed angrily.

"Damn it, kid! Just let go already!" he screamed furiously, slamming the butt of his gun into Jason's calf. He still held on, though; hellbent on not moving from the spot he was in for the next...twenty years or so, maybe.

Give or take a few.

" _Never_!" he cried, and couldn't help but be reminded of some crappy movie where the hero yells " _Never_!" and charges at the bad guy after they tell them to give up. Jason was the hero. Saving the day and all that shit.

 _Huh. Yeah right._

He screamed as another dickbag came up and pried his fingers from the door. Sadly, Jason was not as strong as he'd like to think, and was practically carried off by three or so men with little to know struggle to some weird gurney thing. He kicked and wriggled around some more in a pitiful attempt to get free, but ultimately came up short and was stuck strapped down and stripped of all his dignity.

' _Like you have any of that left._ ' his brain chimed in, and Jason innerly screamed at himself to _shut the fuck up_. He didn't have time for this. He had to find a way out.

Somebody secured something onto his face and he could no longer move his mouth. Meaning, he couldn't bite anyone. He roared out in anger, but almost choked on whatever the hell they had shoved in his mouth.

 _Great_.

Jason couldn't really do anything else but scream and kick in vain as he tried to get out from where he was tied down. He tried to calm himself, thinking that maybe they were just moving him to another cell or some shit. But, deep down, he knew that wasn't the truth. There was more to this then met the eye. There was something up all these peoples sleeves.

Something evil.

He was pushed into this room where somebody fastened something onto his neck. Jason panicked, and let out a cry of protest. Of course, nobody was listening. Nobody would ever listen. They didn't care. To them, this was just a job. Others even took pleasure in watching him squirm.

He could cry and plead all he wanted, but it would do jackshit. Which was why he didn't. He laid completely still, glaring up at the eyes that peered down at him.

"Sons of bitches." he growled, but because of the thing in his mouth, it came out muffled and more like " _Suhn a binches_ ". He was pretty sure he had gotten his message across, though.

One of the men who was in scrubs and had a mask over their mouth squirted some liquid out of a needle. Jason's eyes narrowed even further as the needle lowered and was positioned right beside his neck. He knew what was coming next.

The liquid was injected into his neck.

Jason threw his head back and screamed as a burning pain spread throughout his entire neck. It felt like his head had been severed from his body and he shook in pain. He couldn't help that his eyes watered a little bit. The needle was removed from his neck and the entire room around him began to spin.

 _Woah_.

There were more voices and people talking but he didn't hear most of it. It was just a combination of different sounds and movements. It didn't really sound like anything at all.

He was kind of ashamed to admit that the pain was so bad, he passed out. But, thinking back on it, it wasn't because of the fact that he had been in so much _pain_ that he had really passed out.

It was because it had reminded him of the _damned_ Lazarus pit.

* * *

A door creaked open and a crack of light filled the room. Rose Wilson sat up, face scrunched up and eyes blinking at the light.

This was wrong. It wasn't time to be taken out yet for training. She still had another three hours. Who had gotten permission to disrupt her? And, why?

It was Deathstroke that peaked his head in. His eyes landed on her, cold and calculating per usual. She blinked up at him, hand raised to block out the light. After being in the dark so long, you got used to it. Rose hated light. She much rather preferred the dark.

In the darkness, you could hide. In the dark, nobody saw the true you.

"Come, Ravager. We have big plans for you." her father said monotonously, his voice never betraying his emotions. He was in check. Always in check. Just like she had to be. She nodded and stood up. A few men piled in from around him and unwound all her chains. She allowed them to.

She felt curiosity as to what was going on bubble up but forced it back down as fast as she recognized it. After all, a true assassin never showed emotion. She was a true assassin.

"Yes father." her voice called out hoarsely from the darkness. And, for the first time in a long time, Rose Wilson stepped out and into the light.

* * *

A constant buzzing in his head and a bright light. And then, an explosion.

Thaddeus Thawne the second fell limply to the floor. He lay there for a while, taking in shaky breaths and listening to his heartbeat for a while.

He could hear...voices. He could _hear_. And, when he opened his eyes, he found he could see too. _See_. It was completely unreal. It felt like...everything. All at once. Just coming back to him. It was overwhelming. Thaddeus leaned over and threw up, dry hacking his way through the return of his senses.

He felt himself being lifted up and was carried away through a doorway.

His head hurt like hell. Everything was everywhere.

He missed the calm, nothingness.

* * *

"Project Match."

 _Anger. Anger. Anger._

"Can you hear me?"

 _Hate. Hate. Hate. H-Hat-e. Hate you._

"I need you to calm down. We're going to get you out."

 _Out. No. Lies. And pain. Only ever pain._

"We need to remove you from the pod. And, to do that, you must be still."

 _No. No no. Need to get out. Need to move. Need to be free._

"This is your final warning."

 _No, no, no._

"Be still, or we will be forced to take action."

 _Can't be still. Won't be still. Need to move. Needtobreathe. Feels like dying. Please, help._

"You leave me no choice."

 _What? No choice? What does that mean-?_

 _PainpainpainpainpainPAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN-_

* * *

Scandal stood in the presence of the entirety of the Light.

It was... _shocking_. Being here. Being out here. Away from her cage. In the presence of legends, basically.

When her father had still visited, he had told her stories about how the Light would one day prevail and the world would be returned back to its previous state. He said that people today didn't deserve to live because they were weak. If you were weak in the world and depended on others to aid you when you really needed it, you didn't deserve to live. It was survival of the fittest. You worked hard, you got what you deserved.

She had grown up on that premise.

Her father had explained to her that the Light was a group dedicated to making the term "survival of the fittest" a reality. They were a group of hard-working people determined to change the world for the better. Only, the " _heroes_ " thought they were trying to destroy it.

They were stupid. One day, they would all be gone. And the world would be a better place without them, too.

They were whispering, though. All on their screens with their identities hidden. Scandal searched tirelessly for a silhouette of her father or maybe even something in one of their voices that would hint to it being him, but came up with nothing.

He wasn't there.

Disappointment flooded through her but only for about a minute. She straightened up and looked on courageously, not wanting to disappoint the group of people her father talked so highly about.

It was only another few minutes before another boy was rolled in on a gurney like the one she had been rolled in on. He also had that weird thing on his neck that had been on her very own when they had injected her with that needle. She had felt a little lightheaded after that but was beginning to feel a bit better. She could stand up on her own two feet, anyways. Though, his hands, like hers, were also bounded by a large piece of metal.

They weren't locked up anymore, but they weren't necessarily free either.

He looked over at her with a shocked sort of expression on his face and she returned a curious one to him. He had matted black hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing the same prison outfit as hers.

Orange was _not_ a good color on him…

A few seconds later, the door opened once more, and in walked a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes to match. He looked around seemingly in amazement, his eyes wide and teeth clenched together.

Scandal hadn't realized that there had been another girl in the room even before she had entered. She had bleach white hair and cold, calculating eyes. She seemed to glare at everyone and everything in the room, though behind her brooding gaze, Scandal could see that she was just as worried and curious as the rest of them were.

Finally, the door opened and shut for a final time, and in walked a boy that could resemble Superman if it wasn't for his eyes that generally freaked her out. The outside of them were completely black with little red veins running through them. His pupils were also black, making an odd mix in it all.

He seemed angry, but looked a little tired out. Scandal's only guess was drugs. He looked high off his ass.

What Scandal herself would do to be high off her mind right now…

She turned back to the monitors and bit her lip, fidgeting uncomfortably under the gaze of so many people that she was supposed to look up to or hold a high regard for. It was like _literally every_ single important person in her life-other than her father-were all in one room.

She was staring right at them.

Talk about scary.

One of the silhouettes finally cleared their throat and leaned in more towards the screen. She couldn't see it, but got the feeling that they were smiling. She could just feel it.

"Welcome, Suicide Squad, J.R. Division. Shall we get started?"


	4. Meeting The Light (Assholes)

" _Welcome, Suicide Squad, J.R. Division. Shall we get started?"_

* * *

Thaddeus stared up at the monitors above him in amazement. He'd never seen anything like it in his life. Mind you, he hadn't seen much of anything in his life, but still...

He could see people's mouths moving but all he heard was static. He wanted to speak, but felt as though he had no voice. It was difficult to even see properly and everything seemed to have a tint of white to it. Everything was just so _blurry_.

He had just gotten back all of his senses. He shouldn't expect them to be healed up and back to par so quickly.

Still, he was a speedster. And, despite the fact that he was extremely patient and tolerant of things, this was something that he absolutely needed in order to properly function. He had hated being put in that tube. He had been in there for so long, thinking back to when he had first been placed in it hurt. His mind was strained. His body ached. His skin itched.

All these new sensations that came with being out in the open and vulnerable to everything and anything around. It was awful.

But, he was out of the tube. That was more than he could ever ask for.

There was a ringing in his ears now and Thaddeus crinkled his nose in discomfort. He could hear voices a tad bit more clearer now, which was good.

They were probably saying something important, but Thaddeus didn't care. Whatever the hell they wanted with him he'd do. Whatever the hell they needed from him he'd give.

Just so long as it meant he could avoid going back to that damned test tube.

* * *

"Do you know why you're here?"

Rose stared unblinking at the only other girl in the room. She was staring up at the screens above them longingly. Almost as though she'd been reunited with some long-lost family, or something. It was actually quite pathetic. You could see the hope in her eyes.

Rose decided that she didn't like her right off the bat.

Speaking of "the Bat", she recognized the boy right next to her almost instantly. Jason Todd. The second Robin. They actually had met a few times back when she was still working all the time with the League Of Shadows. She had heard of his death at the hands of the Joker. Pretty much everyone had. Yet, somehow, he was apparently alive. Rose had no complaints there. He wasn't that unnerving and seemed to be smarter and more calculating compared to the boy she would sometimes run into what now seemed like forever ago.

She also saw familiarity in the boy that showed a clear resemblance to that of Superman. A clone, she figured. She knew how unsteady they could be and decided to play it smart and not get too close to him. His eyes were freaky, but other than that, he seemed to be controlled. For the moment, anyways.

The final boy she didn't recognize at all. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was quiet, glaring boredly at the screens above them. He looked to be alright...but looks could be deceiving. Rose had to learn that the hard way.

She tuned back in to hear the girl saying some shit along the lines of something or other-Rose _really_ wasn't listening. One of the members of the Light cleared their throat and Rose perked up at the familiar voice.

Ra's Al Ghul.

"You have been brought here before us because we recognize promising abilities and skills in each and every one of you."

Oh. _Oh_.

Another voice spoke up.

"Do be aware that you have been specifically chosen from a list of different candidates. You are here because we find that you are the best of the best. The most promising of your age group."

"And, what exactly are you planning on doing with a bunch of thirteen to seventeen year old kids, if I may so kindly ask?" Jason interrupted, eyebrows raised and arms crossed over his chest tautly.

One of the figures hunched up. Another placed their hands together on what she could only guess was the desk in front of them and leaned forward. They cleared their throat.

"We want to assemble a task force of the most dangerous young vigilantes on the planet." they said, and Rose arched her eyebrow up to match that of Jason's. So, _these_ were the " _big plans_ " her father was talking about?

The other girl snorted at this proposition, though there was a slight grin on her face. She thought this was amusing. She thought it was a game. Rose glared at her even harder than she had been before.

"We're the bad guys." she stated bluntly, and they all turned to look at her. Another one of the figures cleared their throat and Rose couldn't help but feel that they were cowards for hiding behind these screens. All of them cowards, except for her father, who was standing in the corner of the room, watching over her silently.

Then again, they were considered to be the most "dangerous young vigilantes on the planet". They were being cowardly, but cautious nonetheless.

"Exactly." a figure said in a low, baritone voice that rung out through the room they were in. The girl looked confused.

That was when her father decided to step up, eyes narrowed and voice ever-monotonous. He looked over them all as though sizing them up. Seeing what harm they could really do. His eyes met Rose's for only a fleeting second and then turned to focus in on the other girl.

"Due to another similar project where we created a team of the most violent and capable adults, we decided to create another group of children that we could shape and morph to our liking." he said. Jason scowled.

"We're not yours to shape and morph." he hissed. Deathstroke looked over in his direction annoyedly.

"On the contrary, you are legally our property. And, if you do misbehave, we have certain... _precautions_ set in place to allow us to successfully eliminate you with no further harm done to us."

The girl scoffed. "What kind of " _precautions_ "?" she jeered, a grin set on her face. She still wasn't taking any of this seriously, Rose figured. She was trying to put on a show and look strong and tough in front of the Light. She was making a complete fool of herself and didn't even know it.

How pathetic.

The next words out of her father's mouth managed to not only shock the egotistical girl, but Rose herself.

"We have administered a long-lasting drug into your systems. It is the same used on the likes of the hero group "The Teen Titans" back when they were still a functioning vigilante force. One press of a button and it will set off a series of reactions that will cause excruciating pain as well as eventual death if not stopped completely."

While the girl seemed to keep her tough demeanor about her-though her smile had fallen and her eyes had narrowed-Rose completely paled. She tried not to let it show, but she knew of this drug on a more personal level. It was the one her father had indeed administered to the Titans to blackmail the then current Robin, Richard "Dick" Grayson, into working for him. She had seen first hand on those monitors what that kind of pain could do to you. And, the Titans hadn't even been aware of it at the time.

The difference here was that Rose was. And, it made it all the more worrying as she knew how to effectively remove the tech placed inside the drug that caused the pain, but did not have the proper equipment nor the power to do so.

Meaning, it was obey or die. Which wasn't exactly a problem for her, but she got the feeling it may be for her "comrades", especially that of the frowning girl.

"Okay." Jason spoke up, and the attention turned to him. "So, say we _do_ do what you say. We are your little toys. What exactly _will_ we be doing?"

It was a fair question, Rose thought, and she turned back towards her father, curious to hear his answer. It was instead one of the Light's operatives that answered.

"I believe that you would be more aware of this than others would, Red Hood. You were on the team of young heroes working for the Justice League, were you not?"

This time, it was Jason's turn to pale. He only stayed shocked for half a second though before laughing cynically as he came back at full force.

"So, we're the Young _Injustice_ League? Are you fucking kidding me?"

The girl nodded and muttered to herself. Rose had to keep from strangling the two. How stupid could they possibly be? Did they not understand the consequences that came with undermining the Light? Apparently not, because she too decided to speak her mind about the situation they were in.

"I'm going to just say right now that the Injustice League was kind of _crazy_ , even for _me_. I mean, you've got the crazy _plant lady_ , and the _creepy clown_. Oh! _And_ the _giant monkey-_ "

"Could we get to it?" the boy who resembled that of Superman spoke for the first time. The girl frowned over at him.

"Hey! I wasn't finished-"

Her own scream interrupted her. Rose whipped her head back as she could hear and see the stupid bitch being electrocuted. Her father held a switch in his hand. At least she could be controlled in that way. If Rose was going to be forced to work with these people, she at least hoped that the Light and League of Shadows had an efficient amount of tech to control these wild cards.

She writhed around on the floor for awhile until the current stopped. Then, she bounced back up, hands on her hips and mouth wide open as though to say something, but eyed the switch and apparently decided against it.

"Well," began one of the figures, "Now that the basics have been put down, let me say this; You are no Injustice League. That group of people was used as a distraction for the Light when it was needed. They were of no further use to us. You, however, are of even less use to us. The group of young children which the Justice League have put together has become bothersome. We need a team of our own to match theirs. That is your only use. You are worthless in our eyes. Be glad we have even given you the chance to exit your containment cells."

Jason growled lowly and the girl stared down at her feet. The Superman had a blank look in his eyes, so Rose couldn't tell what was going through his head. The blonde didn't even seem to be listening.

Rose herself was a little confused to say the least. If they were apparently less than worthless to the Light, why had her father said that he had big plans for her? Was this another test? To see how she would react when put through copious amounts of stress? Or was he apprehended by the Light as well?

She didn't know. She didn't care. So long as this was what her father had planned, she would go along with it. After all, he only had her best interests at heart.

"Deathstroke. If you would lead the children to the Preparation Room in order to get acquainted and prepare for further briefing."

It wasn't a question, but an order, and Rose found that somebody of the likes of her father didn't deserve to be ordered around like so. But, before she knew it, the others around her were already being grabbed harshly by guards and lead out of the room.

Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face her father. He nodded at her silently and she nodded back, turning back around and allowing herself to be grabbed and lead out of the room.

She just hoped these "plans" her father had for her wouldn't require her to have to _share_ very much with her " _teammates_ ".

She'd go crazy by the end of the week.


End file.
